United Kingdoms of Oceania
The UKO is a supranation in White Giant with five members and one observing nation, one territory is part of Prussia and the other territory is part of Constantine:The Grand State of Monto, the Kingdom of Constantine and Southern Constantine. It was formed in the year 2931 by the three independent countries. 'History' * Formed in 2931 the UKO has dealt with growing issues, but continues to be a wealthy union. The UKO has devolped into a massive economic power and aswell military in the its region. But due to its size, there is a lot of areas, still not under control. Example being Constantine's terroritory, after desposing of its dictator, Constantino forces occupied the massive country, and named it a Colony of the UKO. Which it is refered to as the "Colony of Hope". But in the Colony it is not yet completely assimilated into the UKO. So it is more like a vast frontier. The Colony is made up of almost 164 provinces and is populated at about 17.5 million settlers with New Alexandria as the largest port, Cidade de Seamus (City of Seamus) as its buist city. North Rio is the finiacial giant, but plagued by mafia groups and an uneven balance of income. Also the Eastern Colony, a beautiful coastal city. but thousands of favelas "slums" cross the city cause major issues like drug trafficking in the UKO. *2944 Founding UKO memeber Kingdom of Prussia withdrew due to diplomatic issues with fellow UKO memeber Fascist Kingdom of Monto. 'Economy' The currency in the realm is the CUC, each nation has it's own currency but citizens traveling between the supranational states are required to use the CUC when not in their homeland. Most of the economy is classified as services. As of 2935, the country remains the world's largest manufacturer, representing a fifth of the global manufacturing output.[15] Of the world's 500 largest companies, 133 are headquartered in the United Kingdoms. This is twice the total of any other country.[16] About 60% of the global currency reserves have been invested in the UKO CUC, while 24% have been invested in the euro. The Union is one of the world's largest and most influential financial markets. Foreign investments made in the UKO total almost $2.4 trillion, which is more than twice that of any other country.UKO investments in foreign countries total over $3.3 trillion, which is almost twice that of any other country. Total public and private debt was $50.2 trillion at the end of the first quarter of 2010, or 3.5 times GDP. The proportion of public debt was about 0.9 times the GDP.Domestic financial assets totaled $131 trillion and domestic financial liabilities totaled $106 trillion. As of 2940, the Danzig and Jansen as a whole was the largest trading partner to the UKO, whereas Prussia, Constantine, and Monto were the largest individual trading nations. 'Military' The M'ilitary of UKO '''today comprises the several national armed forces of the UKO 4 member states, as the policy area of defence has remained primarily the domain of nation states. '''UKO '''has however been deepened in this field in recent years, with the framing of a Common Security and Defence Policy (CSDP) branch for the Union's Common Foreign and Security Policy (CFSP) as well as the creation of separate international forces revolving around the UKO's defence. A number of CSDP military operations have been deployed in recent years. The regular forces of the ground forces consist of 18 Group Armies which are corps-size units each with approximately 30,000-65,000 personnel, and over 10000 Main Battle Tanks. According to the Studies and Observation Group in the Military Balance Ministry, the PRA GF includes 8 armored divisions, 8 armored brigades, 8 mechanized infantry divisions (including 2 mountain), 7 mechanized infantry brigades, 15 motorized infantry divisions (including 3 mountain and 1 jungle), 21 motorized infantry brigades (including 4 mountain), 2 amphibious assault divisions, 1 amphibious armored brigade, 2 artillery divisions, 16 artillery brigades, 21 air defence brigades, and 11 aviation (helicopter) regiments (including 2 training). In times of crisis, the PRA Ground Force will be reinforced by numerous reserve and ''paramilitary units. The PRA reserve component has about 1.2-1.5 million personnel divided into 30 infantry, and 12 anti-aircraft artillery (AAA) divisions. Two amphibious mechanized divisions were also created in Savoy and Guangzhou MR. At least 40 percent of PRA divisions and brigades are now mechanized or armored, almost double the percentage before the reduction. * 'Batalhão de' Operações Policiais Especiais (Portuguese for Special Police Operations Battalion), mostly known by its acronym BOPE, is a special forces unit of the Military Police of Rio de Janeiro State, UKO Due to the nature of crime in favelas, BOPE units have extensive experience in urban warfare as well as progression in confined and restricted environments. It also utilizes equipment deemed more powerful than traditional civilian law enforcement. 'NATO' 'Politics' After Six years under provisional government, the people elected Inez Souza(of Constantine) to lead the UKO as their Queen. As of Jan 18, 2937 she began her new life. 'Governance' #Department of Interior *Led by Marco Garcia #Department of Culture *Led by Juliana Souza *Department of Security *Led By Karen Bai Phong *Inteligence Directorate *Led by Agent Dante Flagg 'Foreign Relations' The UKO has a heavy relation with NATO and among it's 2 states, Foreign Relations are managed independently by each country. Future proposals may amend the previous statement and rights. 'UKO Summits' UKO Summits are held in a period of ten to twenty years. The first UKO Summit was hosted at the City of Savoy in Prussia, there the Souza Royal Leader of Constantine and King Alexander II of Prussia organized the UKO government and proclaimed the first Queen of the UKO; Inez Souza. The second UKO Summit was held at the city of Malsberg in the Fascist Kingdom of Monto. Talks on a flag were begun and plans for one are underway, the flag will include cultural signatures of every member country. UKO Officials have contacted OblaztCo Construction(a construction company in Kingdom of Prussia) to help reconstruct the entire Hope Colony 'Demographics' With the opening of borders between the two territories, it is easier for populations to emigrate to another member country with more ease. The UKO had a splendid growing population ranging in the 60millions. 'List of Periodic Censuses' Periodic Censuses are held every decade in the UKO. '2932 Census' The 2932 Census determined that 62,174,876 million people lived in the UKO. The language that was most spoken was Aquitanian with English just behind it. 'Languages' Languages diverse depending on their country, currently there are two official languages. 'Official Languages of the UKO' English (Anglican Germanic) 21,500,000 are estimated to speak this language in Constantine and Monto. Spanish (Romanic Neo-Latin) 12,000,000 are estimated to speak this language in Constantine and Monto. 'Secondary Languages of each Stat' 'e' Lingala (Endangered) (Protected) Comanche (Stagnant) 'Religion' Comanche Sprituals and others. The religious minorites like Sahism and Islam, as well as the mormon movements, have their own temples and celebrations. Remarkably, no major in fighting amongst them. 'Geography' The geography is extremely diverse c onsidering the location of the two territories, the variety ranges from the warm tropical forests of Constantine to the marshes of Monto. 'Member States' Kingdom of Constantine The Grand State of Monto 'Environment' UKO's biodiversity contained in three national parks, 11 nature parks and 17 biosphere gardens. Nearly 35 per cent of its land area consists of forests, where some of the oldest trees in the world, such as Bailkusi Pine and the Granit oak grow. Its flora enc ompass more than 3,800 species of which 170 are endemic and 150 are considered endangered. The fauna is represented prominently by the brownm bear and the jackal, while the Lynx and the eastern imperial eagle have small, but growing populations have caused slight deforestation in place for sugar farms which becomes ethanol, replacing oil based gasoline. 'Culture' 'Ethnic Groups' 'News' on the War on Terror BOPE and UKO forces have launched major attacks and purges from within and outside the union. Invading neighbors beliving them to harboring the billionaire terrorist group. *The GT once controlled almost 93 provinces of the Hope Colony, now as of 2944 they control 4 provinces in the deep southern regions. *Almost one million have died in this conflict. *At the battle for new alexandria GT forces have surrendered to UKO forces thus ending th e war. November 1st 2945, will now be "Victory Day" The Colony of Hope Hope is a massive colony of the UKO's located in Centura Donna. It has 160 Provinces which the biggest are Guanzhou, West Elizabeth, Eastern Colony, Camelot and New California. It is home to 17.5 Million settlers, and gather a descent number of tourist. District Nine was once a are a where the richest of the rich lived. but after the Green Tide takeover, it has been reduced to a hellish state. District Nine had already suffered from the virus and its population had been reduced to the infected and the massive accumulation of dead bodies, the enemies were reportedly hiding in a bunker under the city, and so the Prussians proposed the bombardment of the area. District Nine was bombarded by the Prussian OBU System December 17, 2941. It the first time it was used effectively, wiping out all infected and enemy targets in the area. The bombardment destroyed 7 bunker chambers and revealed ten to the surface. War on Terror ends three years of fighting in the colonies. The First Olympic Games are to be held in West Elizabeth. Major Reconstruction has been ordered all over the Colony. Citites and settlements spring up every hour. Cities: *Paris *New Alexandria *Kiril City *Havana *Vice City *Ciudad Tomas *Martin Heights *New Heaven City *Liberty City *Raider Hill *Jefferson *Blackwater *Manzanita *District Nine *District Eleven *Centro Habana 'News' As of 2944, Prussia announces its secession from the UKO among cheering Prussians and diplomats. And also recently announces that it will join the new federated empire that is currently being planned with the Union of Bandok, Tevron Confederation and possibly the Haven Kingdom. Alexander II - "We will not be united to that disgusting nation which insults Prussia, proclaiming false actions and events regarding the 2943 crisis" Camelot, New Hope.png|Camelot State, Hope Colony future-city.jpg|'New Heaven City' Category:NATO Category:The Grand State of Monto Category:Kingdom of Constantine Category:The Green Tide Category:United Kingdoms of Oceania